Out of the Closet
by Friends yet Enemies
Summary: When Draco Malfoy realizes that he's in love with Golden Boy Potter, He'll do anything within his power to convince himself othwise...Even if it means getting intiment with Pansy. HxD...M for several lemons and akward situations.....creepy, i know...
1. A little voice says I'm GAY!

Out of the Closet

Hyo: This is my first Youi, so don't kill me…I don't own HP or anything, but I do own Erika Hartsie…well she kinda owns herself….

Fushigi: KILL HER!

Ch. 1

Draco Malfoy lay on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room, looking up at the plain, green ceiling. He sighed as he rolled over onto his side.

"What's wrong Drakie?" Pansy Parkinson cooed, scooting over toward a depressed Draco.

"Nothing…Leave me alone."

"Oh…is someone upset?" She whispered, scooting even closer.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FAT LARD! NOW GET AWAY FROM ME YOU GREAT OAF!" He snarled, shoving Pansy away, tears glistening in his silver eyes.

Pansy began to sob and stagger up the steps and into her dormitory. He heard a door slam angrily in the background.

"Bloody git…Fat cow." He muttered, turning over again.

_I don't know what to do…I can't…….like him…let alone LOVE him…I'm a Malfoy for god's sake! I'm so…confused…what in the hell am I suppost to do! _ He thought, tears were now falling freely at this point. _I can't believe I'm in love with the fucking Golden Boy …_He thought angrily, sitting upright.

_I know I'm straight…I have to be!_

_It's alright to be gay….just admit it!_ The little voice in the back of his mind said.

_No!_

_Yes!_

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Blaise Zabini sighed, looking over at Draco in disgust. "Is your Daddy being convicted again by the Ministry?"

"Shuddup arsehole."

"Whatever fagboy."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Draco shouted with a surprising force.

"No need to shout, I was only kidding….Gaylord." Zabini sneered in Malfoy's usual tone.

Malfoy cried out as he stumbled up the spiraling staircase and up to the Dorms.

"Er…what's wrong…uh…sir?" Goyle grunted, eye's crossed in confusion.

"Nothing…get me some tea and crumpets…now!" He barked, pointing to the door.

(A/N: It's a bit of an inside joke…..TEA AND CRUMPETS!)

"Yessir…" Goyle muttered, giving a low bow.

"What kin I do for you sir?" Crabbe mumbled, looking down on a sobbing Malfoy.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Yessir…" He replied, unbuttoning his pants.

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT LITERALLY YOU SICK DEMENTED FREAK!" Malfoy squawked, throwing a pillow at a bewildered Crabbe.

"Oh…okay…"

Malfoy sighed and turned over in bed. This was going to be a long year…he could feel it…

MEANWHILE…..

Harry sat down in the Common Room with an angry Ron and a shaken Hermione.

"So, Mr.Hotshot, when were you planning on telling us?" Ron spat, looking away from Harry in disgust.

"I was gonna, I-I just didn't know how…" Harry sputtered, tears springing into his eyes.

"Now, don't cry Harry, he's just a bit upset…like you…" Hermione smiled, patting Harry on the back and handing him a handkerchief.

"Thanks 'Mione." He sobbed lightly, taking the little wad of cloth.

"I can't believe you're…er…'same-sex oriented'….I CAN'T FUCKING BELIVE YOU DIDN'T TELL US!"

"Ronald Weasley! CONTROL YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!" Hermione cried shrilly, glaring down on Ron, who was cowering in her wake.

"I'm sorry mate…I'm just a bit…..surprised…" Ron grimaced, a hint of nervousness in his expression.

"'Tis okay…" Harry giggled, smiling over brightly at his two best friends.

(A/N: another inside joke…..get used to them….)

"So….shall we go down for dinner now?" Hermione suggested, changing the subject to brighten the mood, although Harry had beaten her to it.

The trio walked down to dinner together, arm-in-arm, attracting stairs from the other students.

MEANWHILE…AGAIN…

"Why was Draco crying?" Erika Heartsie asked, patting Pansy on the back.

"He-he wouldn't tell me and he yelled, a-and he got all mean a-and…stuff…" Pansy stuttered, placing her hands gingerly over her red, puffy eyes.

"It'll be alright Pansy…I'll talk to him for you."

"NO!"

"But why…I can hook you two up really quickly!" The ditzy blonde squealed with a giggle.

"I don't want him to know I like him…!"

"Well…you only flirt wit him every day and constantly bother him…nooo, he doesn't know you like him! He's toootally oblivious...whatever that means…"

(A.N: Sarcasm people…)

But, little did she know…he WAS oblivious to Pansy's obsession.

"I think oblivious is a type of charm or something we missed when we ditched class…" Pansy stated in mock intelligence.

"Brilliant obser…er…uh…DAMN!...oh….oh yah! observapations! That's the word!" Erika laughed at her (what she thought was) intellect.

"Good one!" Pansy giggled, giving Erika a high-five.

"Let's go to dinner."

"Yah."

MEANWHILE…AGAIN…AGAIN….

"Crabbe, stop messing with yourself and get my coat so we can go down to dinner."

"Yessir…"

"Goyle, help him with his pants and get my bag."

"Yessir…"

Draco sighed as the two huge boys struggled with Crabbe's…problem…and went to fetch his hat.

Malfoy strode down the staircase, Crabbe and Goyle not too far behind.

"Now, hurry down and save me a seat near Pansy, I have some…business to attend to."

As Crabbe and Goyle scurried down the stairs with the grace of two elephants, Malfoy looked over to see none other than the Golden trio, Arm-in-arm, which caused him to consider his mental stability.

_They're arm-in-arm? What's happened to all the good, cleanliness in the world…what in the hell are you rambling on to an invisible, nonexistent voice in your head about! WHAT IN MOTHER FUCKS NAME ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!_

_I don't know…_

_Gay…_

_Not…can't be…_

_Are too…_

"Good evening Ha-Potter…" He smirked, yet the slightest hint of a sincere smile lingered in all of the sarcasm.

"Good evening to you too…." Harry trailed off, looking into Malfoy's Silver eyes and Malfoy into Harry's Emerald ones.

A stony silence overtook them, engulfing the surrounding noise (As well as Ron and Hermione all together.) All that was left was them. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

They then finally realized, they were very similar…in many more ways than one.


	2. Lemons, heartbreak, and a braless Pansy

Hyo: I don't own HP but I semi-own Erika Heartsie.

Fushigi: -Scoff-

Ookami: Lupin's hot…

Ch. 2

"Hey, I'll meet up with you guys in a sec…okay?" Harry muttered, motioning them away.

"Er…okay…" Ron said in a low, skeptical voice.

"Alright, see you there."

Hermione dragged Ron down the stairs by his ear, leaving Draco and Harry alone.

"So….How's Potty without Weasleby and Mudblood?" Malfoy scoffed in a low drawl.

"Just…fine…" Harry replied smoothly, trying not to show and positive emotions.

"Oh…that's…" _Say something nasty _…"Good…." _DAMN!_

Draco silently cursed himself as Harry looked at him with interest.

"So, are you going down to dinner?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Fuck off Potter…" Malfoy bit, marching down the stairs defiantly, dismissing the fact that Harry was attempting to flirt with him. (And doing a horrible job.)

_Nice recovery…SHOW NO MERCY!_

_You're still gay and you know it…_

_Shut it…_

Harry stared exasperatedly down at Draco, who was swiftly making his way into the Great Hall. His arse looked very nice in those jeans…

"Oh my lord…did I just think that Malfoy's arse was hot….Oh…shit…" Harry muttered in disbelief. Unlucky for him, just as he spoke those words, Pansy and Erika strutted by.

"Did he just say…?" Erika gasped, her horror quickly turning to a sly smile.

"Oh…yes he did….!" Pansy squealed, looking back on a stunned Harry. "Regardless, I don't like competition, even from the opposite sex…"

"You shouldn't take Potty as a threat. He couldn't get laid in a morgue anyway…" She chuckled, glancing up at Draco, who had positioned himself between Blaise and Goyle.

"Well, here it goes…"

"Go get 'em tiger!"

Pansy glided sexily up to Draco and shoved her self between Blaise and Draco. Looking over, he smiled meekly and attempted to kiss her hand, which was impossible due to the fact that Goyle was shoved against him on one side.

"Er…g-good evening Pansy…h-how are you..?" He stuttered, trying to maintain his calm demeanor.

"Fine Drakie…You know, you hurt my feelings today." She pouted, turning away from Malfoy, which proved harder to do than she figured.

"I'm sorry love," _EW…you called her love…_ "I was just under a bit of stress, that's all."

"Oh…I guess I have to forgive you…huh?"

"Yah."

_Whatever…_

They continued to eat their Dinner in silence.

MEANWHILE…

"I can't believe that bastard…what a prick." Ron growled, looking over at an upset Harry.

"Was it something I said?" He cried, poking his salad with his fork.

"Of course not…He's just a jerk…" Hermione whispered gently, patting Harry's hand.

"Er… just 'cause you're gay, do you HAVE to act so much like a girl?" Ron hissed, throwing his fork down.

Harry let out a little sob and fell into Hermione's arms dramatically, attracting stares from the Gryffindors.

"Ronald! You're upsetting him!" Hermione bit, stroking Harry's back comfortingly.

"But he's acting like a bloody git!"

"He's having a hard time! Quit it!"

Ron let out a noise that sounded like the combination of a grunt and a cough that sounded eerily like 'crybaby'.

"Ronald!"

"What did I do!"

MEANWHILE…

Draco and Pansy were getting really interment at the Slytherin table. Blaise and Goyle were in the process of scooting as far away from the two as quickly as humanly possible, due to the fact they were snogging so hard.

"Oh Draco!" Pansy moaned, grabbing his head trusting it back.

"Pansy!" He replied, licking her face. (Contrary to popular belief, he had probably never snogged before…)

_You mean Cow…_

_Shut up…_

"MR. MALFOY AND MS. PARKINSON! IF YOU ARE GOING TO SNOG, DO IT IN PRIVACY! NOT IN THE GREAT HALL!" Snape bellowed from the staff table.

"I'm not hungry anyway…come on, let's go." Pansy whispered as she pulled him out of the hall and up the stairs by the wrist.

A loud burst of whistles and cat-calls rang out from thee Slytherin table as Pansy dragged him up the flight of stairs.

"OW!"

"Shuddup..."

_Demanding…huh?_

_Shut up._

_You aren't proving anything…you're only going to embarrass yourself…you've NEVER snogged, let alone shagged before!_

_Shut UP!_

_Okay…you're loss….but, we all know who gonna be in control…snicker…_

_Growl…_

By this time, Pansy had dragged him all the way back to the common room and up to the boy's Dorms.

She shoved all of the remaining boys out, congered up candles covered the ground in some weird, soft material, and got rid of all the beds but one.

(A/N: GASP! SHE WAS CAPABLE OF SOMETHING!)

She jumped onto Draco and began to rip his shirt off, causing the buttons to pop off. She tried to undo his pants, but he stopped her.

_You're gonna regret it._

_No I won't I can look after myself!_

_Don't do it_

_I will……maybe…_

_Don't…_

_I…will…of won't I…_

"Drakie, what's wrong?" Pansy muttered, sitting up.

"I…er….get to take some of your clothes off now.

_You FUCKING IDIOT!_

"YAY!"

Draco ripped off her shirt and fumbled with her bra.

"Let me help you."

She unclasped her bra, sending Draco into a cold shutt.

"My turn!"

She undid his pants and left him in a T-shirt and Boxers.

It went on like this for several minutes until both only had their undergarments on.

_You can still turn back…_

_No…_

Hyo: Just writing that made me shutter…;;

Fushigi: eye twitches .O

Ookami: that…is…sick…o.O

Hyo: I know…I get my nasty experience from reading fictions like this one…;;

Fushigi: begins to hurl in a trashcan that dropped out of a random plot hole in the sky. XX

Ookami: Er…right…--;;


End file.
